Comedy World: Thanksgiving Day/Transcript
see the words "GoAnimate Studios presents..." and the name of the episode. The episode begins with the theme song. Then the title card comes up and the episode begins. It shows Eric and PC Guy asleep in their bedroom. PC Guy wakes up PC Guy: 'and stretches Today's Thursday. Just one more day until Friday. at alarm clock Oh no, it's 8:10! I'm so tardy! to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he runs down into the kitchen, but falls down the stairs Owwie wowie! he gets to the kitchen and quickly eats a bowl of Cheerios and toast with butter '''Eric: 'up Huh? down to the kitchen PC Guy, what are you doing? 'PC Guy: '''It's 8:10 and I'm rushing for school. We need to get there immediately, or our butts will be sent to the principal's office. '''Eric: '''It's Thanksgiving. Did you hear Mr. Smith yesterday? '''Mr. Smith: 'begins The school will be closed tomorrow due to Thanksgiving break. So please do not attend the next day. Thank you all. ends 'PC Guy: '''Oh yeah. Well, I was asleep during science class. '''Eric: '''Oh. So, do you wanna play some football in the backyard? '''PC Guy: '''Alright. walk to the backyard. PC Guy is holding the football in his hand Let's practice. I will hold the ball, and you can run up and kick it. '''Eric: '''Are you gonna make me fall, just like any other Thanksgiving day? You just want me to fall flat on my back so I can go to the emergency room. You must think I'm dumb. '''PC Guy: '''Please? '''Eric: '''No. '''PC Guy: '''Please? '''Eric: '''You just wanna kill me. '''PC Guy: '''I won't, I swear. Once again, I'll hold the football while you kick it. Please, I'm persuading you! Quit refusing! '''Eric: '''Okay, I get it. I'm going to kick that football to the moon! runs up to kick the ball, but at the very last second he can kick it, PC Guy removes the ball. Eric flies up to the air, before falling down and hurting himself Aaugh! '''PC Guy: '''Whoops, my bad! He he he. '''Eric: '''This is why I hate football! '''PC Guy: '''Hard luck, Eric. rings and picks it up Hello? Who is this? '''Susan: '''Happy Thanksgiving, boys! Are you guys in the backyard? I can see you from there. '''PC Guy: '''Yes, of course. '''Susan: '''Remember, we're going to Grandma's house for the meal, and the parade going at Downtown. We're all going as a family. '''PC Guy: '''I understand. the call Alright Eric, we gotta prepare for Thanksgiving lunch. Come on, let's get dressing. go back inside the house and runs upstairs. PC Guy goes into the bathroom. Off-screen, he takes his clothes off and starts to shower. His body is censored '''PC Guy: 'on a bar of soap Darr! it up to find out it has armpit hair all over it Eww! Gross! I hope dad hasn't been using my brand new bar of soap. cuts to Eric in the bedroom getting prepared 'Eric: '''I hate pepper cologne, yet it's the only one we have! and sneezes '''Narrator: '''Lots of painful moments later. '''Eric: '''Ta-da! '''PC Guy: 'the bedroom ...Aaaand I'm done! I smell so fresh and nice. 'Eric: '''So do I. Well, sort of. Let's go downstairs already. walk down the stairs and go into the living room. They watch television for a little bit. Their dad, Paul, walks in '''Paul: '''Come on guys, mom's already in the car waiting. Turn that TV off, because we gotta go to grandma's house. turns it off with the remote control '''PC Guy: '''Aww man, I was watching golf. Oh well. exit the house and get in the car. Paul gets in, too. Susan starts the vehicle up and they drive off '''Eric: '''I feel kind of carsick. '''Susan: '''How come, Eric? '''Eric: '''We're actually going to eat a bird. I feel bird- I mean, bad, whenever we eat an animal. '''Paul: '''Here Eric, have an activity book to clear your mind off. '''Eric: '''Whoa, cool. '''PC Guy: 'a television on the top Whoa, I didn't even know we had a TV in our car. it on and watches golf There we go. 'Eric: '''Are we there yet? '''Susan: '''No. '''Eric: '''Are we there ''yet? 'Susan: '''No. '''Eric: '''Hmmm... Are ''we ''there just ''yet? 'Susan: 'to hide her irritation No, Eric. Not yet. 'Eric: '''I'm bored. '''Paul: '''Good, now you can clean the back of the car! '''Eric: '''No way. Oh, by the way, are we there yet? '''Susan: '''No we aren't. '''Eric: '''Are we nearly there ''yet? 'Paul: 'facepalms Do you even see the house? No. 'Eric: 'with a paddle ball. It hits him in the eye and he keeps repeating. He does this for a couple minutes Ouch! Are we there yet? 'Susan: '''No... '''Eric: '''How about now? '''Paul: '''NOOOOOO!!! '''Eric: '''Sorry, I'm just bored is all. '''Paul: '''If you found a way to entertain yourself, that would be great. '''Eric: '''Fine, I'll stop talking. '''Susan: 'in relief Finally. 'Eric: 'his tongue. To get revenge on Paul, he does it multiple times 'Paul: '''Be quiet for five minutes already! '''Susan: '''Never mind about being quiet, we're already here. '''PC Guy: 'the television off. Him and everyone else gets out of the car At last. enter the house 'Susan: '''The turkey isn't ready yet, so you guys can play outside for a bit. '''PC Guy: '''Well, there isn't much to do out here. All you can do is play catch with Aunt Georgia's twin sons, Edward and Earl. '''Earl: 'is seen playing a game of catch with a big piece of a rock. He tosses it to Edward Raah! 'Eric: '''How would you feel if Earl hit you in the face with that? '''PC Guy: '''Get plastic surgery since my handsome face has been ruined... '''Eric: '''Let's go inside, I'm bored. '''PC Guy: 'go inside and walks down to the basement. He sees toddlers making a mess everywhere Well, this stinks. 'Eric: '''I'm bored! '''PC Guy: '''There's only three ways to occupy yourself. '''Eric: '''What's that? '''PC Guy: '''First, you can go to the guest room to watch drama movies with the women. Second, you can play table tennis with the men in the backyard. And third, you can play with the toddlers in here. '''Eric: '''I can just lock myself in the bathroom, which I'm about to do now. to the upstairs bathroom and locks himself in. Paul bangs on the door I'm in here! '''Paul: '''The turkey's ready. Come downstairs already. '''Eric: '''Really? the door, turns off the light and rolls downstairs I feel like a bowling ball! '''PC Guy: '''This turkey is gonna turn out great. joins his family at the table '''Eric: '''I never ate a bird before, like wow, it's my first time. Can I have mashed potatoes instead of a turkey? '''Grandma: '''Sure, Eric. him a bowl of mashed potatoes '''Eric: '''Better than a turkey. '''Susan: '''Okay, now's the time to split pieces--- turkey grows eyeballs, legs, and arms and starts walking AAAAAHHHH!!!! faints '''PC Guy: 'for air I can't believe it! 'Eric: '''I knew it, I knew it! '''Todd the Turkey: '''You can't catch me! out of an open window '''PC Guy: '''Eric, quick, we gotta catch the bird. two nets and Eric's arm '''Eric: '''I don't even like eating animals. I feel bad each time I do! exit the house '''Todd the Turkey: 'a turkey call Run for the hills, everybody! the turkeys in the town run away to safety and so does Todd. Eric and PC Guy goes after him 'Todd the Turkey: 'behind a bush with his parents Momma, can you tell me a bedtime story? '''Momma Turkey: '''Well Todd, have you heard of a scary story called... uhh... Thanksgiving? '''Todd the Turkey: '''N...n...no. '''Momma Turkey: '''Each year, when that day strikes the calendar, every turkey gets burnt alive and is eaten by strange primates called humans. '''Todd the Turkey: '''Momma, I'm scared. '''Eric: '''Aha, found him! '''Todd the Turkey: '''Run for your lives, Momma, Papa, Sister, Brother, Grandfather, Grandmother, Cousin Larry, Great-Grandpa and Grandma! all fly very high; so high Eric and PC Guy are unable to chase them '''PC Guy: '''Well, I guess we're having no turkey. walk back to Grandma's house The turkeys flew away from us. groans '''Susan: '''At least we have other foods. 'goes into the backyard. PC Guy sets up the chairs and designs the table '''PC Guy: '''Here, these are the only food we have. '''Eric: '''Popcorn? Toast with butter? Jellybeans? M&M's? '''Paul: '''Skittles? Pepperoni pizza? Well, this is one unusual Thanksgiving. cuts to them in the car '''Paul: '''Alright, we're all going to go to the parade as a family. the car and follows Grandma's car '''Eric: 'up the television and watches cartoons The parade is live on TV, but I don't wanna spoil it. 'PC Guy: '''Yeah, you're right. seagull flies on top of the car and hops down. PC Guy gulps, while everyone remains silent for a minute, except Paul W-what's that doing here?! '''Susan: '''AAAAAHHHHH!!!! seagull flies everywhere and squawks. Everyone screams, except Paul, who is listening to music with his headphones on. He has no problem with the seagull. Feathers spread all over the place. The bird grabs PC Guy's glasses with its foot '''PC Guy: '''HEY! What are YOU doing with MY glasses? onto it really hard. The seagull gets banged on the head by the roof, and flies out. PC Guy puts his glasses back on '''Eric: '''Oh m-m-m-my goodness! '''Susan: '''Oh no, my makeup is ruined! '''PC Guy: '''Good thing he didn't poop on my glasses. '''Paul: 'the car and takes off his headphones We're here! 'Eric: '''Yay! gets off. They try to find a place to sit at on the sidewalks '''PC Guy: 'out a lot of equipment, such as a cooler, towel, air mattress, blanket, pillow, and umbrella Me and Eric will sit here. '''Eric: '''Ahh, it's so comfy. '''PC Guy: '''Yeah, what can go wrong? '''Eric: '''I'm gonna wait until it begins. down on a towel '''PC Guy: '''Okay. '''Ash: '''Hey, it's you guys! '''PC Guy: '''What, who, me? '''Ash: '''Yeah, you guys helped everyone at the Halloween party, remember? '''PC Guy: '''Oh yeah. That was many episodes ago. '''Ash: '''Episodes? '''PC Guy: '''Episodes mean like a chapter or something. I can break the fourth wall pretty darn good. Oh, by the way, where's that Brock guy or something? '''Ash: '''Oh, him. This is Tracey. He traveled with us to the Orange Islands. I don't know where Brock went. '''Tracey: '''Yeah, he's right. '''PC Guy: '''Oh. Well, it was nice bumping into you three again. '''Ash: '''Uh-huh. I think the parade's about to start. Better get back to our spots. crowd goes silent '''Announcer: '''Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We proudly present you all the Lakeside City Thanksgiving Day Parade. We all want you, your friends or families to have a safe and fun time. We apologize for any incidents that might occur during this event. Cheers and thank you! Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:Specials Category:Transcripts